


new home

by soapyconnor



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapyconnor/pseuds/soapyconnor
Summary: genji and jesse get a new house.





	new home

**Author's Note:**

> leave me a tip if you want - https://ko-fi.com/widowmakxrs

            The floorboards creaked beneath McCree’s feet. He looked at Genji, still in his Blackwatch gear, who’s gaze was unreadable. McCree chewed on his bottom lip. “Now, I know . . . I know it don’t look so good, but with some work, this place really could look like a home.”

            Genji did not respond, just kicked a dirty floorboard. It chipped and broke off. McCree’s face turned red.

            “I-I know this ain’t what you used too, coming from a gang family and all, and you probably had more money than I would know what t’ do with, but I . . . _We_ can make this look like home. I don’t care how much money we got t’ dumb in this joint, if it makes you—”

            “I love it.”

            The response was so quiet, for a moment McCree wasn’t even sure if he _heard_ it. But Genji was staring at him, red eyes glowing in the dim light. Yes, Jesse could see, the man was serious. There was genuine love in his eyes, something McCree hadn’t been so sure he’d see when he bought this house.

            “Y . . . you do?”

            Genji nodded, removing his mouth plate. “Its . . . nice. Secluded, quiet. It will take work, clearly, but nothing we’ve ever had in life hasn’t taken a little work.” Genji moved the floor board around with his foot. “I’d rather have this than any big house you could give me. I’m quite tired of luxury.”

            McCree grinned so hard his face began to ache. He leaned forward, tugging Genji close and nuzzling at the man’s throat. “So glad to hear that, darlin’. When I showed this place to papa, he said you’d hate it for sure.”

            “Reyes has never really understood me,” Genji replied with a soft smile. “Although, I wish you hadn’t picked a place _so_ run down . . .”

            “What happened to loving it?”

            Genji chuckled. “Don’t worry, I still love it. But I would like to move in quickly, you know?”

            McCree kissed his cheek. “Good thing we have the biggest, most handy family in the world.” McCree watched as some emotions flashed over Genji’s gaze, running from shock, to realization, and then finally landing on joyous.

            “Do you really think they’d help us?”

            “Psh, Törbjorn already has designs for us to look at. Of course, they’ll help us.”

            Genji grinned. “Can’t wait to make you carry me across the threshold.”

 

           

            Okay. So. Having the entire family help turned out to not be a very smart idea after all. Genji and McCree barely got to spend any time together—or work on the house for that matter—and they were constantly being overruled on choices for their _own house_. McCree appreciated his family, hell he fucking _loved_ them, but this was supposed to be rewarding work for him and Genji.

            “Sí, papá, te llamaré más tarde. Ustedes lo hicieron bien hoy, no necesito más ayuda. Hablo en serio. Papá, por favor, sólo vete, ¿de acuerdo? Estaremos bien,” Jesse said, discretely trying to close the door on Gabriel and Jack. Jack stood, looking a little annoyed at his husband’s reluctance to leave.

            “Si necesitas algo, sólo llama.”

            Jesse gave him a tight smile. “Yes, yes! I know, I got it. Thank you, papa, dad,” he said. Gabriel seemed to finally get the hint and just nodded to him, turning and leaving along with Jack. Jesse nearly let out a sigh of relief upon seeing their truck pull out of the driveway.

            “Your father is very persistent.”

            “Which one?”

            “Both of them,” Genji said with a chuckle, as he continued to clean the dishes. McCree walked up behind him, gently wrapping his arms around his waist. He began to rock them both, as he kissed at his neck. “You seem remorseful.”

            “I’m not.”

            “Yes, you are. Stop acting like a stubborn child.”

            McCree waved around his prosthetic, sighing. “This house was supposed to be something we worked on together. I know I said I wanted them to help, but I still wanted this to be something _we_ did, you know? Something we can be proud of.”

            “Are you saying you’re _not_ proud of what we’ve done?”

            He pressed his face against Genji’s back, one half on the man’s skin, the other on the metal plates. “I . . . God, Genji, that’s not what I meant. I just . . . wanted this to be more of our work. I don’t even think I touched any part of this house, you know?”

            “Sometimes, we do not get what we want in life, love.” Genji turned around, smearing bubbles on Jesse’s cheeks. “I miss your beard.”

            “You’re gonna have to speak to Jack on that one, bud,” Jesse retorted, before grabbing Genji’s hand and blowing the bubbles back in his face. Genji chuckled, and pressed their foreheads together.

            “Jesse. I get what you mean. We could have done this on our own, but look at this. Look at our _home_ ,” Genji motioned around them. “It’s beautiful. Our friends and family put love and care into our house, now we can _relax_ , stay warm.” Genji bumped their hips together. “Try to look at it positively.”

            Jesse kissed the side of his neck. “. . . Yeah. You’re right. What would I do without you?”

            “Starve.”

 

 

            Jesse grunted, his hand sliding down Genji’s body to the small of his back. Genji shifted against him, sniffling in his sleep and moving closer against Jesse’s body, tucking his head beneath Jesse’s armpit. Jesse glanced down, smiling. He and Genji were extremely warm beneath the blankets, the fireplace roaring a few feet away.

            He glanced to the window, watching as snow gently fell passed. He looked around the living room, his chest warming as he caught several items. The rug that was given to them by Reinhardt, the rocking chair from Ana, the blanket they were covered up with (also from Ana), the hand made coffee table from Törb, small trinkets from Angela and Tracer.

            God, there was so much here from everyone at Overwatch, Jesse felt any irritation he had at being unable to renovate his own home melt away. He turned, nuzzling against Genji’s tufts of hair, tugging Genji closer.

            “Hngh,” Genji moaned, tucking his head beneath Jesse’s chin. “You’re warm.” The vents in his shoulders released, causing the little pocket of hot air beneath the blankets grow warmer.

            “So are you,” Jesse replied. “God, I love you so much, ya know that?”

            “Hm, yes, I do,” Genji yawned, disappearing beneath the blankets. “They really did a nice job building the house, didn’t they?”

            Jesse’s stomach flipped. He laid back, staring at the ceiling, and smiling softly. “Yes . . . they did.”


End file.
